


Before the end

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, This is just Windrunner sister's bonding, cause we all need that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Sister's are both the best and the worst people you will ever know.





	Before the end

"Has anyone seen my ranger cloak?"

No response.

Sylvanas tore open the door to her room and stormed out, looking for the wayward cloak. She ran into her older sister halfway down the hall and repeated her question.

"Alleria, have you seen my ranger cloak?"

"Ranger _apprentice_ cloak dear Sylvanas." Alleria replied with the smugness of an older sister under consideration for the Farstriders.

"Fine." Sylvanas groaned. "Have you seen my ranger _apprentice_ cloak, oh much beloved sister with the lustrous hair."

"Nope." Alleria said, popping the p, and walked off with a winning smile on her face.

 

Sylvanas didn't trust her sister to be telling the truth for a second, but from experience she knew it was faster to hassle everyone else in Windrunner Spire, than try to get her to be helpful.

None of the maids knew anything, they had washed the cloak, then left it in her room as instructed, and hadn't seen it since. Neither did the guards, the groundskeepers, the chefs or her father's scribes.

Lirath's nannies sought her out, but only to tell her that her brother wanted to teach her a new dance, which now was by no means the time for. Her mother would flat out kill her if she learned she had misplaced her cloak less than 6 months into training.

Her last hope for finding the cloak was Vereesa, who she found in her usual spot at the bottom of the tower, amidst a pile of books, and the results of her latest spell practice. Today's theme seemed was conjuration of manabuns.

Vereesa looked up when she heard her sister approaching, and without being prompted said: "Alleria took your cloak and hid it under her mattress." She then extended her right arm behind her, and rested her face in the crook of her left elbow, in a gesture Sylvanas had been informed was referred to as a "dab".

 

Alleria was half reading a book about the dragon aspect of life, half lost in daydreaming, when her sister broke down her door and declared with a hiss. "Blades at dawn!" Realizing that the game was over, but not willing to let it end yet, she turned to her sister, and with her most saccharine voice asked: "Whatever do you mean."

And summarily had a dulled sword pushed against her throat. "You have stolen my cloak, insulted my honor, and desecrated the gravesite of my ancestors. Now I challenge you to a duel to the death, do you accept _fiend_?"

Alleria swooped out of bed and grabbed her own dulled sword off the floor, facing Sylvanas in a fencing position before saying: "I accept your term rascal, it shall be my pleasure to rid this world of your scourge. Blades at dawn!"

"BLADES AT DAWN!" Sylvanas yelled in agreement and lunged at her sister.

 

Vereesa's head suddenly popped out of the doorframe. "You guys, mom said no more sword fighting inside."

"We're not sword fighting." Sylvanas said, dodging under Alleria's strike, while swinging in retaliation towards the knee.

"We're having a duel... of wits." Alleria jumped over the strike and kicked out at Sylvanas' head.

"That just so happens to at the moment involve the usage of curved metal objects." Sylvanas grunted as she caught Alleria's foot.

"Somewhat resembling swords." Alleria just barely managed to parry Sylvanas' sword strike in time.

"I'm telling mom!" Vereesa said and rushed off.

 

"No, Reesa, please!" Sylvanas plea fell on def ears, her sister was already on the stairs to her mother's office. Sylvanas turned to her sister, and saw the scoff marks, broken furniture, and torn carpets in their wake. "We gotta stop her, or mom is going to roast our ears and feed them to the dragonhawks."

Alleria pursed her lips, as if in thoughts. "I don't know 'Nas, that sure sounds a lot like coward's talk."

Sylvanas ears went completely stiff and pointed backwards. "Well would a coward do _this_." She said and bull rushed Alleria, pushing both of them through the large ground floor window.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com


End file.
